darren_shanfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Mak97
'Welcome' Hi, welcome to The Cirque Du Freak Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Mak97 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit it the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Sarah Manley (Talk) 21:50, 8 April 2010 Have you read the Demonata?Mr.black 01:54, April 11, 2010 (UTC) No I haven't read the Demonata books yet. Mak97 23:14, April 17, 2010 (UTC)Mak97 man youve got to you dont no wat your missing demonata is beastMr.black 20:31, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Ok I'll read them then.Mak97 00:30, April 24, 2010 (UTC)Mak97 good your gonna love itMr.black 13:18, April 24, 2010 (UTC) i would agree with you. it is a good movie but too many changes. i hope that they wouldnt make many changes for the next movie.skyeblood 18:41, April 25, 2010 (UTC) wait when did i say that????Mak97 21:10, April 28, 2010 (UTC)Mak97 U said dat da movie is number one. But at da end if da 2nd sentence I was describing my personal opinion. Basically I'm saying from my previous quote was dat it is a good movie but it would be an even better movie if they kept da faith of da book. --skye blood 05:15, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh ok its better when you explained it because I didnt get what you were saying at firstMak97 20:48, April 29, 2010 (UTC)Mak97 O sorry if my quotes were confusing. I sumtimes get dat from my teachers. Again sorry. skye blood 04:55, April 30, 2010 (UTC) It's alrightMak97 21:51, April 30, 2010 (UTC)Mak97 Those teachers must be mean then alsoMak97 21:55, April 30, 2010 (UTC)Mak97 Lol dat is so true. They would take one point off my grade just because it's not clear--skye blood 01:01, May 1, 2010 (UTC) my teachers suck so bad. i actually drew a cartoon of them being drained of blood by darren shan. it is so funny.skye blood 21:04, May 1, 2010 (UTC) HahahahahahahaMr.black 03:53, May 2, 2010 (UTC) It is so funny I use it to make myself feel better. Like when I'm angry at my parents or just started crying for a certain reason, I pull it out & just look at it.--skye blood 07:07, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Hope your teachers don't find out about that!Mak97 21:37, May 6, 2010 (UTC)Mak97 Actually, I doodled it during evry class. I wuz suprised cuz one of my teachers would notice evry little detail & yet she didn't even noticed dat I drew a picture, instead of taking notes. But just to be safe I never took it back to skool. But it is still funny to see Darren killing them all. (looking at da picture, laughing like a hyena) still funny. --skye blood 05:55, May 7, 2010 (UTC) wow dumb teachers and hahaMak97 21:27, May 7, 2010 (UTC)Mak97 Yup dat is true. They supposely kno & see everything dat goes on in da classroom.--skye blood 04:40, May 8, 2010 (UTC) They need glasses if they cant see you drawing during classMak97 14:04, May 8, 2010 (UTC)Mak97 Dat is wat one of my teachers, da one dat notices ever detail, has. But it is hella thick, I mean, you could see her eyes like bigger than it should. Those eyes are bigger than anime eyes. It always creeps me out. My homeroom teacher has contacts but I think she needs her glasses with those contacts cuz she keeps on bumping into everything. My literature/English teacher has just plain normal glasses which is kinda weird cuz he is a weird teacher. He dances during class, especially wen we play a Shakira song. It is hella funny, he can't dance but he still continues. But da others, yeah, they need glasses too. U kno keep talking about my hilarious picture dat I never show it. Next time I'm going to show my funny lil picture.--skye blood 15:25, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Ha my social studies teacher dances in class he cant dance too.He tries to do the moon walk and everything and plays Nickelback in class. Everyone tries not to laugh. I'm glad I don't have him for social studies, but I do have him for homeroom and he still dances.Mak97 16:05, May 9, 2010 (UTC)Mak97 ya all teachers cant dance except dance teachers. we r not lucky people. here is da picture i was talking about for awhile: now i look at it for six months, i kidda got over it.skye blood 00:46, May 10, 2010 (UTC) LmfaoMak97 20:04, May 10, 2010 (UTC)Mak97 U like da picture? Or r u just being nice?--skye blood 01:05, May 11, 2010 (UTC) you are a voilent person but hey who am i to talk i dream up sick fantasies when im mad im just to lazy to draw them Mr.black 01:33, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Dat is creepy, I also get violent dreams as well but da pictures I draw don't involve with my dreams. Trust me u don't want kno wat goes on in dat thing dat contain my massive imagination dat I call my head. --skye blood 02:57, May 11, 2010 (UTC) I like the picture. And if you mean people chasing after me with swords and trying to cut me to pieces violent, then yeah I get violent dreamsMak97 19:41, May 11, 2010 (UTC)Mak97 one time i fantasized about slicing someones fingers off and squirting lemonade on the stubs so then it would stingMr.black 21:37, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Lol dat is so funny. One time I dreamt dat I was a vampire and I drained all da blood of all of my family members including da dogs. Strangely, I could taste their blood like it was for real. It was hella weird. --skye blood 03:59, May 12, 2010 (UTC) That is strange.Mak97 19:51, May 12, 2010 (UTC)Mak97 wow maybe your my evil twin and im just the more evil twinMr.black 21:39, May 12, 2010 (UTC) How r more evil? I torture nearly evr guy at my grade & some of da lower grades. Wen da lower graders see me, they automatically run away. So I ask again, how r u more evil than me?--skye blood 23:27, May 12, 2010 (UTC) eveyone in my school thinks that im a violent homicidal maniac iv thrown my bro outside in his underwear and just last night i tangled him in a net swing and threw my moms braw on his faceMr.black 23:59, May 12, 2010 (UTC) lol hahaha. really? u actually did dat to ur brother? i hav to give props on dat one. dat's not funny......it's hilarious. oh my god, dat is funny. skye blood 02:00, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Dude you are truely evil.Mak97 19:58, May 13, 2010 (UTC)Mak97 thanks im kinda like the character grubbs iv got an inner beast inside of me that is edging to get out and sometimes i just let it run wildMr.black 20:16, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Dude it is good to let ur inner beast out once in a while cuz if u trap it completely, da beast gets stronger and stronger till hell breaks loose. It is good to let out once in a while esp sumonewho mostly use to it. --skye blood 23:59, May 13, 2010 (UTC) What the heck??! Vanch March's page is full of stupidity... gonna take my time clearing that and checking others. Once he even got mixed up as Gavner... If you are unsure, how about not doing a page? wat the fuck theres a huge difference between vancha and gannenMr.black 20:29, May 14, 2010 (UTC) There is a huge difference....they're two different vampires!Mak97 21:38, May 14, 2010 (UTC)Mak97 Wat da fucken hell?! How can someone get da harst brothers confused. One a vampire & da other one is a vampaneze. --skye blood 00:52, May 15, 2010 (UTC) i wonder who was the dumbass who screwed that upMr.black 19:17, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Me too cuz I wanted to kick this person's ass for getting it wrong. --skye blood 19:41, May 15, 2010 (UTC) whoever did that is a disgrace to the name cirque du freak Mr.black 20:17, May 15, 2010 (UTC) O ya big time. His/her ass will be kicked by many or all of da Darren Shan fan. --skye blood 20:57, May 15, 2010 (UTC) I pick all of the Darren Shan fans.Mak97 14:56, May 16, 2010 (UTC)Mak97 when/if i find this guy i will shove a pole down his/her mouth so far he/she will hav to hav surgery to get it outMr.black 21:44, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Lol dat would be so funny but dat person would totally deserve it. --skye blood 03:20, May 19, 2010 (UTC) yeah that person is a total dooshbagMr.black 22:19, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Ya definitely such a bitch for getting dat confused. We should definitely teach dat person a serious lesson. --skye blood 02:20, May 20, 2010 (UTC) yeah lets teach him and i mean teach hm by splattering his guts on the pavement, painting the street with his blood, his head on a pike, and me wearing a sweater vest made out of his skinMr.black 20:10, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Umm that was kind of creepy. But, it would be nice to see that happen to that person.Mak97 20:12, May 20, 2010 (UTC)Mak97 yeahMr.black 22:33, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Leave da head to me, I want to mak a trophy head out of it & use it for Halloween. Da vest, nice choice for da skin. Dats probably wat vancha did to his prey. Also I'm going to his intenstines as a whip. I always wanted a whip, da neighborhood kids now has a real reason to run to their houses. O ya! --skye blood 01:15, May 21, 2010 (UTC) where hav you been all my life? we could be best friendsMr.black 21:04, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Lol, u do mak a point. Or maybe we hav met before & we forgot. There is one solution where do u liv? U could just say da state. I liv in California. --skye blood 22:46, May 23, 2010 (UTC) aw man i live in virginia too bad together we could crush anybody in our pathMr.black 23:22, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Aw damn it! We would hav been da most feared ppl anywhere. If we liv in da same state & city, we will be notorious. Evryone would fear us. Da moment they see our shadows, they would run. Dat would hav been awesome. --skye blood 01:22, May 24, 2010 (UTC) yeah its definately better to be feared than loved for sure. damn! it would be so cool if we lived in the same state! life is so unfair i get annoyed by a bunch of dooshes who dont understand me and think that im some kind of destroyer just because i like violent movies, draw violent pictures, write violent stories, and talk about violent things. and the one person who understands me lives on the other side of the country. damn! since when have i become lifes punching bag!Mr.black 19:35, May 24, 2010 (UTC) I kno how it feels man. Wen u think or draw or write sumthing dat is cool and other ppl think in their ends lik " this person in weird." "he/she is emo or violent." at times it feels lik ur all alone, dat ur by urself and other don't understand u. Dude, I'm there but in a way I'm not cuz u kno bout my friends being all girlie lik. Well, my guy friend in a way he's lik me but in another way more nastier but I'm not going into details bout dat. But most ppl I kno would ask me wen they see my drawings, " wow ur a good artist. R u emo or sumthing?" I go "WTF do I look emo to u bitch!" seriously wen ppl ask me dat it offends me cuz it seems lik they are finding a way to put me down. For real, barely one guy understands me in my skool while a guy from Virginia understands me completely. Man, life will nevr giv up being unfair. Damn it! --skye blood 00:40, May 25, 2010 (UTC) yeah life sucks its just a game that i am losing. damn life is hard when you feel like your the only hero in a world full of villians.Mr.black 01:24, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Dats exactly how I feel. I always write and draw wat I feel but in a different gender. One of my little stories is lik this guy who is always by himself and is always da outsider, but in da end evryone died except him cuz he knew dat sumthing wuz wrong & evryone ignored him. And one of my pics, I drew a punk guy standing in da rain while evryone is running to find shelter. --skye blood 01:38, May 25, 2010 (UTC) yeah were definately the outsiders but you dont hav it to bad i mean cause you live close to all of those celebs and you get to see all those sites. wats so fun about virginia? only thing is bush gardens. so yeah you dont hav it to badMr.black 02:09, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Dude I don't giv a shit bout Hollywood. To me California is near Arizona which is fucken fucked up place. Plus, I'm in sf which is a retarded. Basically, all da things u think is glamorous is really not. Sure it might be beautiful but I hav been there all my fucken life it gets hella boring after 7 yrs. Also places dat r not so popular lik cities here not many ppl heard of r much better than freaken freezing & depressing sf. I hate this place, it freaken fucked up my siblings. Da only thing I lik bout California is its haunted places such as da QUEEN MARY & da WINCHESTER MANSION. They also interest me. This is my personal opinion. Also, I hav been to Virginia & I hav to say, its better than California. --skye blood 04:09, May 25, 2010 (UTC) how is it better?Mr.black 10:59, May 25, 2010 (UTC) never mind thats a dumb questionMr.black 01:46, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Ya I would answer dat question with a lot of words but I don't hav a lot of time on da week days. --skye blood 01:29, May 27, 2010 (UTC) your life must suck thenMr.black 22:08, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Ya it pretty much does cuz my parents are hella strict. --skye blood 00:58, May 28, 2010 (UTC) i feel for ya partly because your life reminds me a lot of mine so i kinda understand wat its like to be surrounded by a bunch of dooshes who think that your a murdering sychopath. ps most people that i no think that using intestine for a whip is gross but i think that its coolMr.black 03:49, May 28, 2010 (UTC) I kno I told one of my best friends da whip part & she wuz, "o....k....ewwwww! Dat is so gross!" but I said to her, "no it's not! It's so cool! If your read da cirque du feak series, then you're not ready for da blood & gore in it!" I also told her wat bout da vest part as well & she immidiately hung up da phone. A lot of people don't understand us. Da only ppl dat understand us dat we kno is each other. --skye blood 05:45, May 28, 2010 (UTC) yeah we are definately unique. even my friends say that im sick which is so unfair. to bad we live on the otherside of the country from eachother.Mr.black 11:49, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Ya we r unique ppl & no one evr tries to understand it. Dammit! y can't we live in da same fucken state? Dammit!!! I hate life. Fuck u Tiny! --skye blood 15:36, May 28, 2010 (UTC) yeah fuck tiny i want his heart in my hand so i can eat it!Mr.black 16:42, May 28, 2010 (UTC) I don't think Mr. Tiny has a heart or it's probably dat watch he always has. But we all kno he is one sick twisted bitch. --skye blood 22:50, May 28, 2010 (UTC) if you ask me hes the devil or the angel of death or somethingMr.black 23:27, May 28, 2010 (UTC) I believe Mr. Tiny is worst than those altogether. --skye blood 00:16, May 29, 2010 (UTC) theyre probaly best friendsMr.black 02:15, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Maybe or dat is one of da creatures Mr. Tiny fears. --skye blood 02:47, May 29, 2010 (UTC) you no i never thought of thatMr.black 11:04, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Ya u 4got dat Mr. Tiny, Mr. Tall, & Lady Evanna follow a set of rules dat they must follow in order to keep da most horrible creatures from being freed. --skye blood 16:22, May 29, 2010 (UTC) no i mean that i never thought of wat those monsters areMr.black 17:42, May 29, 2010 (UTC) o well it could be one of those creatures he feared. since Mr. Darren Shan nevr actually said wat they were which made us use our imaginations to giv us wat da creatures were. u kno wat i notice, where is mak97? skye blood 04:53, May 30, 2010 (UTC) yeah were is he?Mr.black 03:19, May 31, 2010 (UTC) It's lik he just disappeared cuz it's getting weird for him. --skye blood 06:06, May 31, 2010 (UTC) yeah thats probaly true cause he didnt seem to comfortable hearing me talking about wearing a sweater vest of skinMr.black 12:15, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Ya I think I really scared him away wen I wuz talking bout keeping da head & using da intestines as a whip. Lol we r so evil. --skye blood 05:47, June 1, 2010 (UTC) yeah isnt great tho its fun being evil and its fun to talk about gruesome things but yeah i think we freaked him out. maybe he thinks that were serial killers or somethin lolMr.black 12:23, June 1, 2010 (UTC)